


The Smell of Betrayal

by Eugeal



Series: Robin Hood Drabbles [4]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugeal/pseuds/Eugeal
Summary: The members of the gang see Allan, shortly after he began working for Gisborne.





	

They see him coming, all dressed in black like his new master.  
Allan walks near their hiding place, but he doesn’t notice them, or maybe he prefers to ignore his former friends.  
“His clothes are new. He looks like Gisborne now,” Will says in a whisper.  
“They both have the same black heart.”  
“This, I do not like.” Little John’s voice is a growl.  
Djaq is the only one who doesn’t talk.  
Much sniffs the air.  
“He was clean. Maybe they forced him to bathe... What’s this? Lavender?”  
“No, my friends,” Robin says, bitterly. “This is the smell of betrayal.”  



End file.
